To evaluate the acute safety and acute efficacy of aerosolized UTP amiloride as a new therapy in patients with PCD lung disease. Patients with this lung disease have altered clearance of pulomonary secretions, and the intended effect in order to hydrate airway secretions, allowing for easier clearance.